Innocence
by batcat4eternity
Summary: One Shot Romance between the Moon Princess and the Starlight... as well as other scouts. U&SxTxY, U&HxM, U&SxTxYxHxM, also little U&Mamo RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Innocent

The inner scouts smiled at the Three Lights, who finished doing their concert. "You guys are so awesome!" The girls cheered as they gathered up to go to the arcade. All but the Moon princess had their dates, due to the fact that Mamoru was still at his job, and would not be out until the late evening. He would catch everyone for dinner then. Usagi sat there smiling as she saw the girls were walking out. Ami was with Ryo, Minako is with Asai, Makoto is with Shinozaki, and Rei is with Yuuichirou. "Gomen Nasai, we did not mean to sneak in, but we got to see you." Rei said as Taiki had his glasses on, reading with his lips pursed. "I cannot believe you guys did that…" Yaten said with a frown in disgust, looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. "Aw… you just wanted to see the best guy on stage ever, I don't blame you." Seiya said with his eyes shut, smirking at his charm. Usagi frowned and waved him off as Taiki spoke. "You are so conceited, and you girls are immature." He whispered as the girls spoke. "Taiki, don't be like that!" Minako said with a smile. Ami smiled and bowed to them with the others. "Sayounara everyone, you all did wonderful." She said and paused at her leader. "Usagi Chan, do you need a ride?" She asked as Seiya spoke up. "I will be her knight and save the day." Seiya said as he smoothed his own hair. "Oh my Gods Seiya …" Yaten spoke and approved of his own look as Taiki breathed and turned the page on his book. Usagi shuts her eyes in silence as the girls laughed. "Usagi always needs someone to save her." Rei said with a smile. "Hai, it has to be or she will trip and fall." Minako said with a smile as Usagi frowned. "Shut up!" She said as she glared at them. Yaten rolls his eyes as Taiki shuts his eyes. "Annoying…" He whispered. Seiya laughs as he waves them off. He looks at the door with his midnight sapphire dark blue hues. Ami smiled and bowed. "Wonderful, goodnight everyone, Usagi tell Mamoru we will meet later!" She said and they all left. "Hai I will…" The Moon princess spoke as everyone was pretty much gone, with the exception of the Three Lights, who were with her in the room. Usagi looked down as a blush crept up her cheeks. Seiya went from a smiling cocky guy to a serious one. Yaten paused combing his hair and looked at the door with his green eyes. He walked to it as Taiki shut his book and sets it down. His violet eyes went to the door as he stood up. Yaten closed the door and locked it. Seiya looked at the door for a while. Usagi breathed silently, looking down on her hands. She could hear a needle if it was dropped. Her heart pounded as she felt their gaze on her. The Moon Princess, who avoided eye contact with anyone, felt her blush darken on her face. It has been a while…

Meanwhile, Mamoru typed on his laptop. He smiled as he worked in his office. The prince got his cell and text his princess.

_Usako, I love you so much. I hope to get off work soon. Save a seat for me, okay? _

He smiled as he put his phone away and continued working. She was so young and innocent. He couldn't wait for the day to get married and to start a family. He would wait for her. Mamoru was so lucky to have her…

In the dressing room, her heart pounded as she felt him walk to her. She shuts her eyes as she felt his gentle touch on her face. It was the second time this happened between them... She remembered the first time, back when she first visited them in Kinmoku. It was something she never believed she would ever do, but she did. As women, they are beautiful. They took notice of her beauty then, when she was lonely and in alone in her room. She was by herself. They watched her and couldn't resist pursuing her. Even now, they had to touch her… they missed her. Her prince never found out. She never believed she would ever experience with a woman, let alone three. She remembered that the only guardians who found out about it were Haruka and Michiru, who never approached her on the subject, but their disapproval was made aware. They caught her with them when they have finished. The Starlights were willing to challenge them, but the guardians remained quiet, and surprisingly, did not fight. When they came back to Earth, they were quiet. She sees them from time to time when the girls would reunite for training. However, the look in their eyes crossed with unfriendliness. But how could they go against their princess. She thought of Mamoru as Seiya broke her thoughts, whispering in her ear.

"Are you thinking of him?" The Starlight asked in a whisper as she swallowed. How could she answer that? "You shouldn't have to feel guilty so much princess… it's not like you have not done so before, do you remember…?" He whispered, making her shudder as he kissed the delicate spot on her neck. Usagi gasp softly as she felt the silver head Starlight's hand, holding hers. The brunette head Starlight touched her long hair. Seiya finished kissing her neck. She felt him cup her face and turned her to face him. If only Mamoru was as passionate, but he was such a boy scout when it came to her, and sometimes acted like her father. She knew before her he has dated other women and was open with them. But since he dated her, it's like his spunk went off. All thought of him disappeared, when Seiya seduced her… His lips lingered over her. She took notice of them when they came back. As men, they are stunning. They were taller than her, and so beautiful. He looked down into her Crystal blue eyes. She stared up into those midnight sapphire dark blue hues. She puts any wrong thoughts aside. She felt his lips brush hers and sighs. "I still remember that night… we all do. It's so surprising that you tried us… especially in our real forms. That makes me so happy." He whispered. Usagi shuddered as she loved the feeling he gave her. "I missed you…" He whispered as she shuts her eyes in confession. "I missed you too…" She barely whispered, not believing her own words, but she could not help it. She felt his soft kiss sucked her lower lip, making her softly moan. She felt the quiet Starlight sooth her head as she kissed Seiya. "You can be so annoying and immature… however, you always managed to make me smile… and make me laugh" Taiki whispered and sat next to her, soothing her hair. She felt Yaten sit on the other side of her and kiss her shoulder. "Not to mention, so caring… even when we were enemies, you did not care… and kept coming to us" He whispered and kissed her shoulder. Taiki kissed her hand and trailed his lips up her arm as he soothed her hair. Seiya finished kissing his princess, who was utterly seduced. He kept his forehead on hers and looked in her eyes. "Come to bed with us… with me." He whispered as she looked at him, tears well in her eyes. "Hai…" She whispered as he moved her to the private room with the two following behind her. Her heart beats for him.

Outside of the dressing room, Haruka and Michiru pursed their lips. Michiru was one of the performers, which explained why they performed with them. They were not happy that the princess was with them. It bothered them a great deal, and it was not until they came back to Earth and she moved into Mamoru's arms that they knew why…

She was in bed as her chest rose with her rapid breathing. They were nude with her. Their bodies as women were stunning from what she remembered. Their bodies as men were amazing… Seiya moved on the bed as he kissed her lips. He looked at her as his eyes glazed with lust. "I am going to hurt you again…" He whispered as Usagi looked down at him. She knew what he meant. Before… their fingers was within her as women, but now… looking at them at their bodies below, they are long and thick, she dared say probably bigger than her prince, even though she never seen him, she sometimes remember seeing a bulge form in his pants when she would wear a nice dress. He was not in her mind now. Usagi swallowed as she remembered the pain of their fingers, she could imagine the pain from their arousals… The girls would talk of it to her. She shuddered and breathed as she touched him. She loved his touch on her body. No going back now, she belong to him.

Mamoru smiled and shuts the lights off in the office.

She breathed, collapsed as Seiya soothed her. "The offer is open… anytime…" Seiya whispered, satisfied that he soiled the Moon princess first before the Earth prince. "You are mine…" Seiya whispered as he kissed her lips. Taiki took her hand and kissed her skin gently. Yaten took her foot and kissed the top as his lips trailed up her leg. Seiya was a bit jealous that the guys touched her, he wants the princess all to himself, but he knew how they felt about him. He succumbed to them as they kissed her body. Usagi wanted Seiya, but could not help desiring them as well… She shuts her eyes as she felt them. Their touch was amazing. Seiya was the best of them, but she loved it.

Haruka and Michiru were at the party with the girls. Mamoru was to arrive in an hour, and the princess still has not shown her face. They imagined she was still with them, and it got them angry. Why the hell did she have to be with them? The guardians frowned as Setsuna and Hotaru came in. The girls smiled as they greeted their friend. "Where is Usagi?" Setsuna asked as Hotaru looks around. "She called and said she will be here." Rei said. The inner scouts' prepped dinner at their table as the server brought their drinks.

Usagi was dropped off home as Seiya followed behind her to the door. She looked back as he shut the door behind them and kissed her deep. She felt his hand cup her below and pressed her skin, making her yelp. "Seiya…!" She whispered and blushed hard as he kissed her. "I will see you after the weekend, okay?" He said, upset that she was going to be close to her prince. "Hai… Arigatou…" She whispered as he kissed her. Her phone rang a late text. Her heart beats hard as he released her lips and trails on her skin. His bite mark imprinted on her skin. Seiya smiles and softly licks her skin, making her shudder. She moans as he whispered sensually to his lover. "You might want to cover this up." She gasped at his words and blushed hard. Seiya released her and winked at her, making her shudder with excitement. "Arigatou Odango…" He said and walked out of her house. She felt empty once she left, but happy that he made her feel beautiful… made her feel like a woman.

The inner scouts saw Mamoru walk in as he smiled at them. He looked around with a frown as his princess walked in the door. He felt her hand touch his arm as he spun around and brightly smiled. "Usako…!" He whispered and kissed her. The girls wooed and teased her as he rolled his eyes. "Hai hai… I am sure all of you have kissed her love." He said as they all smirked and blushed. "Hai, you are right." Minako said. The wind and sea scouts remained quiet throughout the whole celebration, observing their princess smiling with her prince. "I celebrate… for I will be promoted to a new position…" He said as he embraced Usagi, who proudly sat by him. "I cannot wait!" Ami said of her graduation. Everyone spoke as Usagi looked at her guardians. "Michiru San, do you want some more?" She asked as her guardian nods and smile while her drink was filled. Usagi noticed Haruka staring at her as she offered her some drink. "Haruka San…?" She asked as her guardian smiled at her. "Iie… later maybe…" She whispered. Her princess shuddered inside at her tone, but did not think anything of it.

The dinner ended as everyone went home. Mamoru kissed Usagi as he was about to drive her away. "Are you sure, Mamo Chan? You have such a long drive." She asked as Haruka came behind. "Chiba San, if you want, I will take Usagi Chan home." She said. Michiru went to another city to play a recital for tomorrow. "Are you sure, Tenouh San?" He asked as she nods. "Hai… anything for the princess." She said with a smile. Usagi paused as Mamoru sighed. "You guys are so wonderful to my girl. Arigatou…. Usako…" He said with pride as she kissed him goodbye. "Till then…" He said with a smile and left. "Mamo Chan…" Usagi blew a kiss to him as he got in his car and drove away.

She walked to the yellow convertible as Haruka got in the car and turned on the ignition. Usagi did not know why, but she felt a stirring excitement inside of her soul. Not to mention… she was still a little aroused from the Three Lights encounter earlier in the day. Her guardian felt her energy as they drove. That princess sure knew how to drive a person crazy. Usagi dozed off as Haruka looked at her and kept driving. They went a bit out of the city limits.

She felt the car stop and opened her eyes. Her guardian was silent next to her as she rubbed her eyes. She noticed they were parked near a cliff sight. "Haruka San… um… uh…" Her princess spoke as Haruka took of her seatbelt as she silently breathed. "Had to pull over… I am exhausted." She whispered. Usagi smiled and shuts her eyes. "Gomen… of course…" She whispered as she relaxed herself in the car seat. She took off her seatbelt and allowed herself to breathe. For a long while, they sat in the car.

The breeze whirled as Usagi saw the stars up in the sky. "Beautiful…" She whispered to herself. She felt her guardian's hand on her thigh as the action made the leader pause at her comrade. Usagi frowns a bit as she looked at her guardian's hand and looked over at her. The wind scout stared into her eyes. "Me and Michiru knows what happened… back at Princess Kakyuu's Palace." She said. Usagi froze at her truth. She knew they knew, but she never thought in a million years that they would say something to her about this. The Moon princess swallowed uncomfortably as she looked down. Her face flushed as she thought of Seiya and the others. Haruka frowns as her princess speaks. "I am assuming you are going to Mamoru…" She whispered. Silence followed as Usagi shuts her eyes. Now her life, with Mamoru, is a moment's away from shattering. Her guardian spoke. "I will keep quiet… even though it is my duty to be involved… but you are our princess." She spoke. Usagi felt her guardian's hand brush the hair behind the ear, making her blush and shudder. With guilt, she also felt relief. Her guardian still kept her hands on her. "Tell me what they did to you princess…" Her voice caused Usagi to shudder as her arousal burned. How can she share such personal information with her? Remembering those thoughts turned her on, and at the wrong time too. "I…" Usagi spoke and shuts her eyes. She felt the tenderness that was bestowed by her friend. Her wind scout was not mean to her… still, this action was new. What got into her? Usagi was confused, but all confusion flew out as she felt her hand slide on her skin. Her body jolts at the intimate touch. Rapid breaths escaped her lips as her guardian turned to face her body a bit. Her fingers were so near… so near on the side of her thigh. "Tell me what they did to you." Haruka whispered as the princess saw the recognition of desire in her eyes. So that is why… The princess breathes as her guardian touched her lips with her finger. "What did you allowed them to do to you…?" She asked again. Usagi remained silent as Haruka looked in her eyes. She trembled a bit as she felt another slide on her skin. It was on the line of her intimate part. A part of her wanted to move her hand away. She is her friend. Another part of her… so crazy… liked how it felt on her skin. Maybe… Her princess remained quiet as the scout narrowed her eyes. "They touched you…" She concluded in a whisper. Usagi breathes as she did not once deny it. Her guardian listened to her breathing as she herself grew aroused. Slowly, she cupped her princess. It's a forbidden thing to touch the princess, but she could not help it. More so, she is jealous of the Starlights. She always had a crush on her leader.

The Moon princess wanted to orgasm right there. She held herself to think clearly a bit. All hesitation cleared away, as Haruka moved over the princess, pulled the stick below the chair to make her chair go back. She also slid it further to make leg room. Usagi shuddered as she looked into her lustful eyes. The princess breathed… the scout made advances on her leader…

She arrived home and felt the coolness on her skin. She could not believe her scout made her come a few times. She never imagined she would do it with her period. However, watching the satisfaction in her guardian's eyes, she knew it would have happened. Seeing the desire build before her touch, that scout wanted her and was going to have her. How scary and exciting her guardian made her cry out in her car, out in the open area of the cliff. It brought a rush of sick pleasure. Usagi stared at her scout as the guardian looked back at her. "Have fun with Mamoru this weekend." She said calmly. Her leader breathes and nods. "Hai, have a good evening, Haruka San…" She whispered and opened the door. She was stepping out as she felt her hand in her hair. Softly, her mouth came to her sensitive ear. "Arigatou Princess…" She whispered, kissed and licked her skin. The Moon scout shuddered, her body not helping respond to her. Her guardian released her as she stepped out of her car and shut the door. Usagi walked to the house and opened the door. For a brief moment, she looked back at her guardian, who looked at her before she drove off in the wind. The memory of their time together at the cliff made her shiver in nerves… as well as delight.

She slept like a baby. It was morning, and the cats were gone. Her family vacated somewhere to another city. A knock on her door was heard. Usagi opened her eyes in a groan as she forced herself to get up. Softly, she crept down the stairs as she opened to see her other guardian in surprise. "Michiru San…" She yawned and smiled as her guardian hugged her. "Good morning… I wanted to stop by and say hello before I drove off. Since you were on the way…" She said as Usagi smiled. "Come in… I am so glad you came to see me." She blushed. She was a bit nervous because her girlfriend was with her last night. Would she get mad? Michiru seemed calm as a cucumber, so she offered her a seat. "I am going to clean myself up… let me know if you want something, we got food in the kitchen." She said as her scout nods. "Hai, Arigatou…" She said as her leader ran up the stairs.

She brushed her teeth and washed her mouth. Her face was clean as she started to comb her hair out. She was startled at Michiru's voice in her room. What…? She felt a tingle of unknown excitement. What is wrong with her? That is her guardian! Haruka was another story, but still! It's a good thing Mamoru was coming in a few hours. Usagi stepped out as Michiru looked at her. "So where are the prince and princess going to today?" She asks with a charm. She sat on the bed as Usagi brushed her hair. "We are going to picnic on the beach… probably go skating… movies… so excited!" She squealed. Michiru looked at her hair and scooted back a bit on the bed. She patted the front for her to sit. Usagi smiled and sat as her guardian took the brush and combed her hair.

They talked for a while. Usagi always though that her scout is really beautiful. Haruka too… hell, they were all beautiful. She spoke as she felt herself blush. "So Haruka is competing in the motorcycle tournament… wish you came with us…" She whispered as Usagi sighed. "I am going to be with Mamo Chan this weekend; I promise to come next time." She said with a smile, not hearing the "Pity…" that escaped her scout's lips. Silence followed as the brush was smoothing out her strands. She has such beautiful golden strands! Her guardian remembered her back at Princess Kakyuu's Palace… as well as her lover's confession yesterday. How sensual it felt, even if it was the combing of her hair. Usagi swallowed as her scout puts down the brush. "You look tense princess… are you okay?" She asked as Usagi remembered Haruka. "Hai…" She whispered in guilt. Michiru felt strong for her as she softly massaged her leader's back, neck, and shoulder. Her princess relaxed and grew aroused. Oh my God, she had to calm down. Her hair was moved to one side of her shoulder as Michiru slid her hands to the front of her skin. Those two buds were stroked on her globes, making the princess gasp in surprise. "Relax princess… Haruka told me everything you did last night… I won't say anything. We both love you very much, and would not do that to you. You are our leader…" She whispered as she gracefully pulled her thighs open.

For a long while, the princess felt the air hit that sensitive intimate part. Only being in a shirt and underwear, the breeze drove her crazy. "Mm… you are aroused princess… do something for me… please yourself. It would make me happy…" She whispered on her neck and licked it as her leader trembled. She was horny… beyond aroused, and could not help answering to her scout. Softly, her fingers played with her globes, softly touching the buds as her scout moved her long fingers on her wet spot below. "My… you are wet…" She said with a smile. The Moon princess swallowed, considering her prince was going to arrive today. Yet, the way her scout spoke… it made her aroused. That woman knew how to talk dirty to her, causing her to pre-cum at several whispers. She felt her underwear parted from her skin as Michiru inserted her finger in her. "AH!" She yelped as her sea scout embraced her and held her tight, preventing her arms to escape her grasp. "Princess… I want to see you come…" She spoke dirty as she caused the princess to cry out by her hard thrusts of her fingers. The princess felt extremely guilty. She enjoyed every moment of it.

Mamoru got out of the car with flowers and a bright smile on his face. He saw Michiru step out as she greeted him. "Kaiouh San! How was your recital?" He asked in surprise as she smiled. "Really good, thank you Chiba San…!" She said as she got in her car. "Is my girl in there?" He asked with pride. Michiru looked at the door and sighed. "Hai… she is." She said and drove off. Mamoru smiled as he knocked on the door.

Usagi was in jeans and a tee shirt with her hair up in Odango style. She took her basket and walked to the door. Her prince came in and surprised her with a kiss on her lips. "Mamo Chan!" She cheered as he embraced her tight and swung her around. This week was such a wild journey for her. She needed this breather… nervous that Michiru just left the house now.

Meanwhile, the two sat in the café as they drank coffee. They spoke of their week as they both thought of the princess. "Do you suppose… she will say anything to her prince… about us one day?" Michiru spoke as Haruka breathed. "It's forbidden to be with the princess… in that way… even if she is a sweet… I don't think she fancies hurting her prince…" She said with a smirk. They smiled and paused as they noticed the guys from the booth. How long were they hiding there? Did they hear everything? They remained quiet as Taiki and Yaten walked by and paused as they looked at them. Seiya stared at them as he kept a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" Haruka sneered as she equally held his stare. "My… the guardians are sure busy with their princess… I will tell you what… you keep quiet about us being with her… we will keep quiet about you both being with her…" He said as a glint crossed his eyes. "Don't you fucking threaten us; we will have you removed from our planet." Haruka spoke as Michiru touched her hand. "Do you plan on coming near her anymore?" She spoke as she looked at them. Taiki and Yaten stared at her as they slowly smiled. Seiya looked at the Sea Scout… "Yes… just like I am sure, you both plan to have her more often…" He spoke as the two guardians blushed. The Starlight was jealous, but what choice did he have? If the prince found out, he would never have her again. The Three Lights looked at them as the Outer scouts frowned at them. They were jealous of the guys touching their leader. However, if they spoke up, the guys would talk. They would be removed from guardianship to their leader. They did not wish to separate from her. They would have to put up with it. The guys smiled as they walked off and left the café.

Time passed and the inner scouts prepped the night before the wedding. Usagi trembled as she remembered the bachelorette… both of her parties. With the inner scouts, it was kept innocent. A stripper came and danced in front of the sailors. That was clean fun. However, the Starlights and Outer guardians somehow became friends with each other. Their private party was something else. She did not understand that. But figuring she had them all on more then one occasion, it was decided that it would not end, even though she wanted to. She remembered the argument… the sensual blackmailing… and most of all, the desire… Of course… neither Setsuna, Hotaru, nor any of the inner scouts were invited to this party… just the Moon Princess. It was a secret party, she remembered. How could she forget?

"_I can't do this anymore… I am going to be with Mamo Chan…" She whispered as they were all a bit drunk. The Starlights were in their women forms. She saw Seiya sit next to her and soothed her hair. "Odango… will you be happy with Mamoru? Will he make you happy as we made you?" Usagi got angry but aroused as the Starlight touched her body. She shuddered as Haruka sat on the other side of her. "We won't tell your prince… but we want you. I don't approve them touching you, but what fucking choice do we have?" She whispered and kissed her neck. Usagi felt love bites being created by them on her skin, claiming her as she felt her guilt wash away. "Shut up Tenouh San… you and Michiru both had a choice… just like you both had a choice when we were all together last week…" She whispered as Haruka blushed. She did not want her princess to hear that, especially since Usagi paused. What? They slept with each other? She subconsciously frowns as Seiya looked at her and smiled. "Odango, you were hanging out with Mamoru and the girls. We couldn't help ourselves. We missed you so much… I missed you so much… Tenouh and Kaiouh were available to us… and since they touched you we wanted to be close to you…" She whispered as Usagi was suckered punch. She fought hard inside to have the will to stop. "As much as we hate to say it, we couldn't help ourselves either… they were the next best thing to you." Michiru whispered and kissed her leg. What the hell? Usagi was dumbfounded as Yaten laughs at her expression. Taiki smiled behind her and smoothed her hair. "I love your reaction." Yaten whispered as Taiki embraced her from behind. "Such delicacy… oh we do wish Mamoru was gone…" She whispered as Seiya took Usagi's face and kissed her. "Nh… nn…" She whispered and moans as the Starlight French kissed her. "Relax Koneko…" Her guardian whispered as the princess was seduced by all of them. She started to whisper as the kiss was released. "Wait… I have Mamoru… I don't want to cheat on him anymore…" She gasps as Seiya touched her below, looking at her reaction. For a long while, she touched the princess as the Moon princess shuddered. She spoke softly to the smaller woman. "Odango… why do you keep being open to us then… if you don't want to… you can stop me right now if you want… but I don't see you pushing me away." It struck a chord in her soul and heart. The princess gave up fighting. She was right. Usagi shuts her eyes as she shook her head, but did not deny their touch. "I thought so…" She heard Haruka whisper. Taiki massaged her, kissing her ear as Yaten chuckles softly. She heard Michiru sigh and Seiya took her lips and kissed her. For the rest of the night, she succumbed to them… and to whatever they wanted to do to her._

The marriage was grand. She still felt guilt, for she and Mamoru were now in their honeymoon. He looked at her with confusion as he looked at her body. The sex was wonderful, and he loved making love to her. She was tight, just as he imagined she would be… still… the way she reacted to him… it was like she had experience. He could not imagine her being with another. This was his Usako, his innocent girl whom he married. Yet… the first time was supposed to hurt her. Not once did she complain. Usagi looked at him with a soft smile on her face. She loved making love to him. Yet… it did not compare to Seiya… or the others… especially Seiya. Whenever they peaked, Seiya made her come first a few times, or they would come together several times. With Mamoru… he came once. She wanted to orgasm, but could not. For that, the prince felt guilt, and he did not know why. The couple looked at each other in silence. Mamoru breathed in confusion as he looked at his girl. It was not possible for her to be with another. He knows she would never to that to him. But how the heck was she so wonderful? The way she moved, it was like she was experienced. He had an orgasm before her, which made him upset. He wanted her to go first, but what could he do? She still has not peaked. But Usagi smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "That was wonderful Mamo Chan. Thank you…" She whispered as he smiled and embraced her in his arms. She lay on his chest as she thought of Seiya. She was going to see him next week… or her… that was another thing. If she wanted to have a man or a woman, Seiya goes either way. The others were going out of town, but she and Seiya would have some alone time together. Mamoru was to meet up with his family. He drifted off to sleep as he thought of his Usako… he was never aware of her dreaming about the Starlight.

More time passed, and she started to release hard. He pounded her a few times before he started to release. She cried out her moans as she screamed his name. "Seiya… Seiya… Ah!" She cried as he thrusts hard into her. He groaned as he whispered her name. "Usagi… Odango…" He whispered and came hard into her body. She cried with him as their body collapsed. That man made her come hard. She breathed as he lay on his elbow, looking at her body. "God… I love you Princess… and I miss you so much… Odango..." He whispered as she smiled and looked at him. "I miss you too Seiya… my Starlight… I love you so much." She whispered. Seiya looked at her as he smoothed the stomach on her skin. "How far along is she?" He asked as she smiled at her stomach and soothed it. "Two months… going on three…" She said. Seiya bit his lips and smiled. He kissed her shoulder as he looked at her. "Does he know… that she is mine?" He whispered as Usagi looked at him. "No… he has no clue…" She whispered.


	2. My Readers

My Loves xoxoxoxox *embracing you*

It appears that I may have abandon you… trust me when I say that I have not. I am financially doing better (coming from months at the time I lived in the car and slept on a couch, depending on minimum wage temp job along with no internet access *shaking head in laughter* sigh). I moved into my place with my good friend and have several higher paying jobs. It's been a journey, for I have been punched in the face by circumstances throughout this year. Luckily, I am spiritually grounded and manifested like crazy: that I have my own room, car, money, and doing what I love for a living. Thank my Angel, it all came to pass. I am much better!

I give thanks and greatness to Jesus, for he pulled me out of my hell and right into heaven. With that said, I have juiciness to pour onto you very soon

Fireflies, Lovely, Kissing You, & Innocence are heating up in my fingers now that the internet is back in my possession. I hope to God you guys are still with me, forgive me for taking so long. But as I said, I will continue to write. I intend to keep my promise xoxoxo

I love you, and stay tuned. It's going to get insane… ;D

Jane to aishiteru!

~batcat4eternity


End file.
